I bring gifts!
by Beauty.Of.Lies
Summary: I know my gift might not be much, but darl, it's the thought that counts! :D  Bunch of gift-fics. If you want one PM me!  Random Fic's - Random Pairings - Random Ratings - Random Genres ;D
1. Expect The Unexpected

Expect the unexpected, that my dear friend is a very good saying. You should never 'Judge a book by its cover' cause the next thing you know all your expectations of said book, slap you in the face and your standing there like an idiot, in total shock because _really _you just weren't_ expecting that. _This has happened to Lucy several times, like when she discovered that the 'Mighty Titania' enjoys reading smut, or when she found out the cool and charming ice alchemist has a stripping habit because of the training his sadistic teacher put him through, then there's also the fact that her best bud Natsu's father was a _dragon_! I mean would you really expect any of these things when you look at such a remarkable group of people?

So, it was rather funny to see how shocked Team Natsu was when they stumbled upon one of their team members doing something they _just_ didn't _expect_…

* * *

><p>It was a truly wonderful day in the city of Magnolia. The pretty little birdies were chirping, the sky was a pure blue with only small fluffy white clouds scattered here and there, the merchants were selling, the customers were buying, the children were running around being the little sweethearts they are (<em><span>bullshit<span>_ -.-) and the famous guild of Fairy Tail was being it's _lovely_ rowdy self.

In the pleasant guild of Fairy Tail everything seemed normal. Cana was chugging down alcohol, Elfman was sprouting shit about 'being a man', Macao and Wakaba were talking about the differences between the good ol' days and nowadays, Mirajane was smiling sweetly and cleaning the already spotless glasses, Levy was reading a book with Jet and Dory cheering her on, Gajeel was stationed close to Levy acting 'casual' and hoping nobody noticed he was staring intently at her, and everybody else in this fabulous guild of fabulous mages was doing whatever they usually do.

Fairy Tail's strongest team was currently sitting at a table – well all except one, Lucy Heartfilia. Erza was eating her delicious strawberry cake, Happy was sitting on the table devouring his sixth fish and the two troublemaking boys were staring the other down – that is until Natsu 'popped his champagne cork'. (Is that even a saying? Well it is now!)

"Would you stop staring at me you abominable snowman?" Natsu bellowed, standing up from his seat and almost succeeding in knocking the chair over. "You're the one staring you stupid flames-for-brains!" Gray yelled whilst following Natsu's lead. "Don't call me stupid, droopy eyes! You're the stupid one around here!" Came Natsu's reply while cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner.

"Shut up squinty eyes! You are!"

"No, you are!"

"No! You are!"

This carried on for a couple of minutes, before the two just reverted to glaring furiously at each other. An audible sigh came from the two rivals, "Something's not right…" Natsu trailed off, sitting back down on his seat. "You're right, surprisingly. Fighting with you at the moment just doesn't feel right…" Gray replied, sitting down once more and trapping his fingers on the table in irritation. "This cake doesn't taste right…" Erza mumbled, talking for the first time in ages.

"There's something unusual about today…" The three said at the same time, looking around the guild to find out what was wrong. An imaginary attendance list was currently being looked over inside each team members head. Cana, check! The old farts (Macao & Wakaba), check! Takeover Siblings, check! Team Shadow Gear, check! Metal face (Gajeel), check! Laxus and his followers, check! Lucy, _ERROR!_-not-found!

"Lucy!" The three said suddenly, jumping up from their seats. _Was she kidnapped? Is she safe? Alive? What happ-wait… _"She said she was having a 'day off' from everyone today, right?" Gray asked the group. "Yes, I recall her saying she wanted some alone time." Erza confirmed. "Well let's go join her!" Natsu cheered, getting up from his seat and walking towards the guild doors. "Whatever…" Gray said while following after the flame head, _maybe I can see her in a towel! Or better yet, naked!_

"I should come along…to keep you two out of trouble." Erza stated and left towards Lucy's house, _maybe she'll have some strawberry cake with her, or some new kinky underwear I can try out…_

* * *

><p>On the other side of town the celestial spirit mage was enjoying her time alone. "Hmm, what to do now… I've had a bath, read a book, worked on my novel, painted my nails…" Lucy rambled, "I need to do something fun…like dancing! Around naked! Wait, no – last time I was walking around naked, Gray, Natsu and Erza decided to pop over and say 'hi'…talk about awkward."<p>

Lucy walked up to her CD player and popped her favourite CD in. (Old school much! No iPod and Dock.) The beat started pounding out of the speakers causing Lucy to have a bounce in her step as she walked over to her lounge and pushed it to the side, having the new space she moved to the middle of the room and started dancing.

"_**May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real Slim Shady please stand up? I repeat; will the real Slim Shady please stand up? We're gonna have a problem here…"**_

Lucy sang along with the lyrics in a nasally voice – trying to impersonate the 'operators' voice.

"_Y'all act like you never seen a white person before. Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door and started whoopin' her ass worse than before they first were divorced, throwin' her over furniture. __**Ahh!**__"_

Natsu, Gray and Erza (Happy decided to stay at the guild and eat fish. Aye!) decided that it would be the perfect time to walk in on Lucy. They entered through her bedroom window and as soon as they realized she wasn't in said room, they headed through the door toward the lounge room. As they entered the room they stopped in shock at what they saw; there was Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, the sweet, innocent, predictable celestial mage was doing something they just _didn't_ expect.

She was swaying her hips, her left hand was placed out in front of her like she was gripping something invisible and her right hand was swinging back and forth just underneath her left hand as if she was slapping something. She suddenly screamed, 'Ahh!' and for a second they thought she found them, that is until she started dancing again.

"_It's the return of the… __**'Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding. He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?'**__ And Dr. Dre said… nothing you idiots! Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! Ha-ha!"_

Her dancing was cut off again when she started acting all stuck up and repeated the lyrics, 'Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding. He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?' in a stupid girly voice. "She's kinda scaring me…" Natsu mumbled as he watched his best friend acting totally unexpected.

"Since when does she listen to Eminem? And act like _that_?" Gray asked as his eyes followed the hypnotic motion of her hips.

"_Feminist women love Eminem. Chigga, chigga, chigga. __**'Slim Shady, I'm sick of him. Look at him, walkin' around grabbin' his you-know-what. Flippin' the you-know-who,' 'Yeah, but he's so cute though!' **__Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose. But no worse, than what's goin' on it your parents' bedrooms."_

"Ugh! And cue the creepy voices again; seriously it's freaking me out!" Natsu whined to his two companions, only to be ignored. "What does she mean by _a couple_ of screws loose…?" Dun-Dun-Chi! Oh, that one got their attention; luckily their chuckles were drowned out by the booming music.

"_Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't. But it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose. __**"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips."**__ And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss. And that's the message we deliver to little kids and expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is. Of course they know what intercourse is by the time they hit fourth grade! They got the Discovery Channel don't they? 'We ain't nothing but mammals…' Well, some of us cannibals who cut other people open like cantaloupes."_

"What's a clitoris?" Natsu asked the two, causing them to face-palm. "Well, it's a female sexual organ, that is very sensitive and give pleasure when you…" Erza rambled, and how did she know all this? Her smut novels are very informative. "So… is that where I should touch you?" Natsu questioned, tilting his head to the side innocently with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I'd prefer you're lips on my lips rather than your bum, Luce… But I guess I can deal with it." Gray mumbled, thinking of all the naughty things he could do to his girlfriends ass.

"_But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope. 'Ewww!' But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote. Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes. 'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?"_

"You know, I thought she was the type to listen to, 'I'm A Barbie Girl'…" Natsu commented. "Yeah, this is defiantly unexpected…"Gray agreed, still watching his girlfriend dancing around like a lunatic. "I guess we should always expect the unexpected." Erza said.

And so, the three of them stood there like idiots, occasionally commenting on something, until the song ended. Then Lucy finally noticed their presence which resulted in being furiously yelled at then kicked out of her house. Yes, it was quite a wonderful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello there my pretties! I sound like a paedophile! <strong>

**So, the reason I wrote this story was because I truly believe in 'Expecting the Unexpected'. Also it's my birthday today – 6****th**** of November – and I decided to treat you all with some fics! Which doesn't really make sense, seeing as usually I'm meant to be 'treated' if it's my birthday… Oh well!**

**Anyway, I really do believe that Lucy would listen to this kind of music. I don't really know why but she just gives off this 'I-listen-to-badass-music' vibe… **

**You might be thinking, 'Well Maylea, if you think Lucy listens to Eminem/rap, then what do you think the other Team Natsu members listen too?' Well my awesome friend I shall enlighten you! I reckon, Erza would listen to…well, sexual songs, any genre – just has to be sexual… her favourite band would most likely be 3Oh!3, because of their catchy music and sexy vibe. Song would be, Touchin' On My. **

**How about Natsu? Well, I think he would listen to Electropunk… Why? Because he's got the Punk vibe but there's also the Techno vibe. Favourite band might be The Prodigy – song being 'Fire Starter' or 'Smack my bitch up'. **

**And finally Gray, well I reckon he'd be listening to Techno, although he does give off that Screamo/Heavy Metal vibe, Techno just seems to suit him better. Favourite band being LMFAO and song being 'Sexy and I know it'. Why? Because he is sexy and he **_**knows**_** it! **

**Haaha! I don't know if you agree with me on the music choices, but this is what I honestly think! If you reckon that their choices are different – meaning different genres – then please enlighten me with your wisdom! xD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, flame, exit page, do whatever! (:**

**Should be posting more stories – one shot's – later tonight or tomorrow. These are my gifts to you and will probably be the last stories I upload in a **_**long time**_**, 'cause I'm going away on holidays soon and won't have access to the internet, and then when I get back it will be almost Christmas and I will be busy! Though I guess you could look forward to an Xmas fic from me ;D**

**`Mayzie x**

**P.S. I apologise for any mistakes or if parts don't make sense. I blame… well myself and being out in the sun too much today! I LOOK LIKE A LOBSTER!**


	2. What comes from whoring around

**Hello! So yeah, I've changed the title of this series of one-shot's because from now on, if it's your birthday/whatnot and you want a gift-fic, then this is where I shall publish it! Now if you want a gift-fic, send me the pairing/s and a bit about the story you want (genre/AU or not/etc). **

**Because this is a song-fic, well kinda, there isn't any songs in my A/N's. The songs used throughout this story are;**

**1. _Misery Business_ - Paramore**

**2. _Lying_ - Amy Meredith **(Awesomest song ever! xD)

**3. _Good Life_ - OneRepublic**

**Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail or the songs in this story. Though you probably already figured that out... -.-'**

**Enjoy the story! x**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is dedicated to my cousin. Happy 14th Birthday, babe! (O.o)/\(O_o\)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa, I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, I never meant to break, but, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But god does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. <em>

'_Cause god it just feels so… it just feels so good!"_ Lucy finished singing and stood there, in front of the small crowd, swaying her hips until the boys finished the last bit of the song.

The bar went wild as soon as the song ended. Loke gave all the girls a seductive smile while he walked off stage to pack up his bass guitar – it was the last song of the night. Natsu started packing away the drum kit while flashing the crowd a cocky grin. Gray looked around the room, searching for his girlfriend before he started packing up his electric guitar with a disappointed look when he didn't find her. "Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sadly, it was our last song for tonight. We look forward to seeing you next time. Enjoy the rest of your night!" Lucy said through the mic with a bright smile before turning around and helping the others with the equipment.

While putting the equipment into their van – black with random colourful designs – Lucy noticed Gray's disappointed and annoyed look. "What's up with you, good looking?" Lucy asked casually while closing the vans sliding door. "Nothing…" Gray trailed off as he headed back inside the pub – Fairy Tail. "Oh really… How about we cut the bullshit Gray? I've known you since you started that weird stripping habit of yours, I know when something's up." Lucy stated with a solemn face, her eyes flashed with determination.

"She's not here! I mean I saw her at the beginning of the night, so why isn't she here now? It's our one year anniversary as well!" Gray said furiously and Lucy just nodded her head; she had seen Erza that night and knew of their anniversary. "Maybe she had something urgent to do…although I doubt it." Lucy said the last bit quietly, although Gray heard it and let out a frustrated sigh. "We could go look for her, she might still be inside. Would that help Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Lucy asked after hearing the sigh. Gray just nodded and walked back inside, Lucy following.

When they got inside they spotted Natsu and Loke in the backstage area – no one else was around. "Hey Luce, Loke and I are gonna head back to the apartment, wanna lift?" Natsu asked as he laced his hand with his boyfriends. Yes, they were indeed gay, although hardly anyone knew because they wanted it to be a secret for now, due to this Loke puts on a flirtatious-playboy façade. "Ah, no, I'm good. I was thinking about walking back or catching the bus. I wanna stay for some more drinks, plus I need to help Gray with his 'treasure hunt'." Lucy said quickly and the two walked away – hand in hand – after saying their farewells.

"The real reason you don't wanna go is…?" Gray questioned at the look of Lucy's 'Phew!' face. "Well, it was pretty obvious that they wanted to go home to hump like rabbits, and if they are in that mood then when they're driving they're gonna be sucking face. And I'd prefer not losing my life because Natsu can't keep his eyes on the road." Lucy said while exiting backstage to go look for Gray's 'missing' girlfriend. "Good point… So, I'll meet you back at the bar in 10, we'll split up to search." Gray said while heading to the left while Lucy went to the right.

Ten minutes passed and they met up at the bar. "I couldn't find her, what about you?" Gray asked while sitting down on a barstool. "That'd be a negative, captain." Lucy replied before sitting down and waving her hand to gain the attention of the barmaid. "Hey Mira, could we get two Blue Long Island's." Lucy said with a bright smile and Mirajane nodded with a smile of her own before going off to make the drinks.

"Is this really a good time to be drinking?" Gray questioned Lucy with an annoyed look. "Yes, because one, you need it. Two, I need it. Three, it's only one. Four, you can either enjoy it or I'll drink it for you. And finally, five… it's um, yum." Lucy replied, raising one finger to indicate how many reasons why they should be drinking. Gray let out a chuckle, "Fine, but as soon as we've had _one_ we are going to continue searching."

They received their drinks and slowly consumed them. "I wonder where she is… Have you tried calling her?" Lucy asked before slapping herself in the head for asking such a stupid question; _Of course he's tried ringing her! If you're looking for someone you'd obviously call them first. Idiot!_

She looked over to Gray, only to find an extremely stupid look on his face. His face had brightened, like a light bulb had just been turned on 'upstairs' and he held a finger up in the air like he just discovered something. "You haven't called her have you? Are you an idiot! That should have been the first thing you did!" Lucy screeched; _The stupid oaf is wasting my time!_ Gray just smile sheepishly before taking his phone out and dialling Erza's number.

"_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. The person's phone you have called is either busy or disconnected. Please try again la-."_

"And that brings us back to square one!" Gray says while putting his phone away. "Hmm. You know she could just be waiting at your apartment. It being your anniversary and all…" Lucy said, once more stating the _somewhat_ obvious. "Well than! Wanna go? I have to walk back and you have nothing better to do. Plus our apartments are in the same direction." Gray stated while heading for the bars entrance/exit. "Same direction? They're in the same building, idiot! And I do have better things to do. I live with Natsu and Loke, remember? If I go home now, I'll be walking in on something very, _very_ unpleasant. So yes, I do have something better to do."

"Right… That 'something better' being what exactly?" Gray questioned with a raised brow. "Drinking." Lucy replied with a straight face. "You're an alcoholic." Gray said with an equally straight face. "Am not!" Lucy screeched at him.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ar- Look would you just accompany me in walking home? It would be _boring _walking alone!" Gray said, stopping the childish game of 'am not/are too'. "Argh! You know what? Fine! I'll walk you home, want me to change your diaper while I'm at it?" Lucy bellowed while walking out into the crisp night.

They walked a couple of blocks before stumbling upon a familiar red BMW. "Hey… Isn't that Erza's car? Why's it parked in front of a love hotel?" Lucy questioned looking at the hotel before them. "Yeah, that's Erza's car and what it's doing at a love hotel is something I'd love to know." Gray said, his eyes staring hard at the entrance of the hotel. He caught a glimpse of bright red hair, _Erza._ "Quick! Hide! She's coming!" Gray whispered fiercely while dragging Lucy into the alleyway between the love hotel and the store next to it.

Erza exited the hotel with a blue haired man. "Wow…that was as great as ever, Jellal." Erza sighed dreamily. "Same time tomorrow?" Jellal asked as he kissed her cheek. "Sadly, I'm busy tomorrow. I have to hang with that man I told you about. How about the day after?" Erza replied with a wink. "Perfect." Jellal purred as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Oh! That bitc-" Lucy was cut off when Gray's hand was placed over her mouth. "Shut it! We're meant to be undercover!" Gray whispered into her ear and then released her. "How can you act like that? Your girlfriend is cheating on you, that slut! How can you act so damn calm?" Lucy whispered back before turning around to face him. As she did she saw a lone tear slide down his lightly tanned cheek, his eyes filled with hurt and his lips pulled into a frown. "Oh shit…" Lucy cursed before pulling him into a hug. It's not every day that Gray Fullbuster cries – he'd have to be really heartbroken. "Idiot… you don't have to always act so strong." Lucy mumbled as Grays tears started soaking her shirt. _I can't believe she did this to Gray. If only Gray had been with me… Whoa! I thought I was over this already! The feelings aren't mutual Lucy! Get over him. You're best friends!_ _Fuck my life…_

Gray stopped crying and they separated. "Thanks… Looks like she's gone now." He mumbled as he looks over Lucy's shoulder. "Figures, you were crying like a baby for awhile." Lucy teases, trying to lighten the mood and she did, Gray had managed a small smile. "What am I going to do now?" He asks her, she always knew what to do. "Well you're gonna break up with her right? I suggest you do it as soon as possible, but not tonight. You're too tired and emotional." Lucy replied, walking out of the alleyway; it stunk. "Well, than when should I? How should I do it? She's gonna be at the apartment – we share it remember." He says while following her down the block.

"You can stay with me – and Natsu and Loke – and leave the when and how to me. I've got a great plan." Lucy replied with a smirk and continued walking home.

* * *

><p>"No. I refuse. That plan sucks. I'm not singing." Gray says to Lucy. They were currently in her bedroom, with the music blaring to drone out the banging and moaning from next door, talking about Lucy's plan. "Oh come on! It is a perfect plan. You have an amazing voice, plus it would embarrass the hell out of her. I also get the benefit of hearing you sing, and I'll be there the whole time. Man up! This is a win-win situation." Lucy said while crossing her arms over her chest, a stern look in her eyes. There was no getting out of this situation.<p>

"Fine! But you have to call Erza and make sure she's there, also tell her why I'm not gonna be home tonight." Gray stated, handing her his phone. "Fine…" Lucy turned the music down and began banging the wall between the two bedrooms. "Shut up in there! I need to make a phone call! I don't want to hear your bloody moans and groans! And if I do, so help me god, I'll come in there with a pair of scissors and chop off those lovely sex organs of yours!" No sound was heard from next door. Good.

'_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hello?'_

"Oh hey, Erza. It's Lucy."

'_Oh good evening, why are you calling from Gray's phone?'_

"Well, Gray is currently knocked out at my place. He got really drunk at the bar and I was forced to take him home. Hope you don't mind."

'_Don't you live, like, next door?'_

"Huh? No, that would be Natsu and Loke."

'_Oh I see. That's fine than. Was there anything else?'_

_Ha-ha! The dumb bitch believed me. _"Yes actually. I was informed by Gray to tell you to come to the bar tomorrow night; for a special performance for your anniversary with him."

'_Well that should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow night, I look forward to it.'_

"I do too… Well, see you." Lucy hung up the phone. "Mwahaha! This plan shall be a success!" She handed the phone back to Gray and banged on the wall again. "You guys can continue humping like rabbits now! Also we'll be doing a special performance tomorrow night! Gray will be singing! I'll tell you about it in the morning! Night!"

"So what now?" Gray asked as Lucy sat beside him on her bed. "Sleep." Lucy stated, she hopped off the bed and walked towards her drawers. Pulling out her nightgown, she began to strip till she was down to her underwear. She looked towards Gray to tell him to change into some of his clothes that were stashed here, but was met with a red faced Gray. Teasing opportunity. "What? Like what you see?" Lucy teased the blushing Gray. She pulled the nightgown over her head but stopped when she heard a faint 'yes', she quickly yanked her nightgown down and turned around to hide her red face. She rummaged through her drawers and found some of Grays clothes, turning back around she threw them at his face with a quick 'get changed', then jumped under the covers of her bed.

After awhile she felt movement beside her and turned to see Gray; _right… we have to share a bed. Great_. "Good night." She said quietly, slowly closing her eyes. "Night." Was Gray's reply as he snuggled closer and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Sleep took them.

* * *

><p>It was currently 6:30pm and the group were at Fairy Tail getting ready to perform. The day went like a breeze; they woke up late, ate breakfast and got changed, informed Natsu and Loke of the plan and then practised the song for the rest of the day till it was time to head to the bar. "I can't believe I have to sing! I don't sing! Are you sure you can even play electric, Luce?" Gray asked while fiddling with the mic in his hands. "God would you stop complaining! You'll be fine, I've heard you sing, and you're great. Plus you're the one who taught me how to play and you heard me practicing all day. Stop chickening out!" Lucy replied while slinging an electric guitar over her shoulder.<p>

"She's here." Natsu said while withdrawing his head from outside of the stages curtain and sitting behind the drum kit. "You guy's ready?" Loke asked, getting into position with his bass resting on his hip. 'Yeah!' was synchronized reply. The curtain was pulled aside to reveal the entertainment for tonight. Lucy was standing to the left, hip jutted out and guitar in a 'ready' position. Loke was to the right, a seductive smile on his face and his bass was now in a position to be played. Natsu was at the back, sitting behind the drum kit with a wide grin, drum sticks rested in his hands. Finally, Gray was standing at the front, one had gripping the mic and his eyes were rested on the redhead beauty near the front of the stage.

"Hey guys. I know we weren't suppose to be playing for you tonight and that Luce is usually the one singing but tonight is a very special night. So without further ado, this next song is dedicated to Erza Scarlet, the redheaded beauty down the front."

Lucy, Natsu and Loke started playing, the music sounded throughout the bar silencing everyone. Gray brought the mic to his lips and let his voice out. _"I woke up again last night; you smell of him, do we need to call the doctor. I don't know where you've been, was it worth it, was it worth it." _Erza's eyes widened and her face started turning red with embarrassment; _he found out._

"_Sit tight, this might, be the first time that I caught you out. You got to think twice, this might, be the last time that I call you by your name." _Erza looked towards the other members of the band and they all mouthed the word 'slut'. _So that's my new name._

"_I know your lying to me, 'cause your palms start to sweat and your knees are getting heavy. Eyes closed, you're lying to me when your heart starts to race, and your feet are getting ready." _Erza's body wasn't functioning properly; her palms started to sweat, she felt like she would collapse. She closed her eyes to calm herself down but her heart was racing far too much; she needed to get out of there.

"_You're fumblin' for the phone on the wall, there's nobody left to call, 'cause there's no one out there. It's hard to believe that no one can see the writing on the wall." _All eyes in the pub were on her, they knew what was up.

"_I woke up again last night, let the party begin and we'll live happily ever after. I'm making you wait outside, 'cause I'm worth it, yeah I'm worth it. Dressed to impress now, looking your best and you wanna get away from me. But you're obsessed with the sex girl, should I confess that you never got the best from me." _Gray gave her a wink; it was true, he didn't put much into 'the sex'. Some people around the bar let out a laugh and the poor girl was growing redder by the second; with embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"_I know your lying to me, 'cause your palms start to sweat and your knees are getting heavy. Eyes closed, you're lying to me when your heart starts to race and your feet are getting ready." _She needed to get her body to function properly, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

"_You're fumblin' for the phone on the wall, there's nobody left to call, there's no one out there. It's hard to believe that no one can see that writing on the wall. _

_Don't stop now we're ready to go, we're at the best part of the show. Turn the lights out, it's over. The nights just about to explode!" _The music stopped and some people started clapping thinking it was over; boy were they shocked when the music started again, even louder.

"_I know your lying to me, 'cause your palms start to sweat and your knees are getting heavy. Eyes closed, you're lying to me when your heart starts to race and your feet are getting ready. _

_You're fumblin' for the phone on the wall, there's nobody left to call, there's no one out there. It's hard to believe that no one could see the writing on the wall." _Erza looked like she was about to burst; _not only does he know I was cheating on him, but now everyone else does as well! _

"_Don't stop now, don't stop now. Turn the lights out, it's over. The nights just about to explode!" _Everyone cheered as they ended the song, well everyone except for one every embarrassed, Erza Scarlet.

"Thank you. Now Erza, baby, it's over. So you might want to get your ass into action, 'cause I expect all your shit to be out of my apartment by the time I get home." Gray said while smiling brightly; _that felt awesome!_ "Hurry along, sweetie." Lucy voiced through the mic near her, an innocent yet cheeky smile on her face. Erza got up and ran out of the bar, some people calling out 'whore' or 'slut' as she left.

"Now that that's over, on with the show!" Gray exclaimed through the mic, signalling the others to start the music. _"Woke up in London yesterday, found myself in a city near Piccadilly. Don't really know how I got here, I got some pictures on my phone. New names and numbers that I don't know, address to places like Abbey Road. Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want. We're young enough to say…"_ Gray smiled brightly as he sang, the smile was infectious because soon almost everyone throughout the bar was smiling and enjoying the music.

"_Oh, this has gotta be a good life. This has gotta be a good life. This could really be a good life, good life. I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight", like this city is on fire tonight. This could really be a good life, a good, good life."_

* * *

><p>It's now a few hours after their performance and the talented group of people were still hanging at Fairy Tail. Gray and Lucy were currently at the bar waiting for their drinks while Natsu and Loke were waiting at a table for them. Gray let out a sigh, causing Lucy to look at him with a 'What's up' look. "Nothing, it's just now that <em>she's <em>gone, I'll have the place all to myself. It's gonna be lonely, plus I'll have to pay _all_ of the rent! Argh, I shouldn't have moved out of Natsu's, Loke's and your apartment." Gray said dramatically. Lucy raised an eyebrow; _that didn't sound all that bad; at least he didn't have to hear the two fucking every night!_

Gray's face lit up as he came up with an idea. "How about you move in with me!" Gray exclaimed, causing Lucy to choke on her spit. "I mean you wouldn't have to listen to those two butt-fucking and then they could have some privacy. Plus you get to live with the awesome, sexy, Gray Fullbuster! Great idea, right?" Gray continued, looking at Lucy hopefully. She contemplated the idea, he had some good points. "Alright, fine. But I swear if you peek at me while I'm naked or _anything_ like that, I'll come at you with scissors." Lucy finally said; a threatening look in her eyes. "Alright, alright. I promise." Gray said with his fingers crossed behind his back, hey he was a _guy_ for god sake.

_I wonder what will come from living with Gray… Maybe our relationship will grow, now that he's single again… though I shouldn't get my hopes up._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, hello! :)<strong>

**Hmm, so I've probably made quite a few mistakes throughout this story, I apologise! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Flame, Review, Do whatever you want! ;D**

**Once again, If you would like a Gift-Fic, send me a PM (Not review but a personal message!) with the pairing/s, some brief info (Genre/AU or not/etc) and the reason why you want one (Birthday, some type of celebration/event). **

**Well I have to go - annoying mother is making me go to the shops! The joy! x_x**

**Less than three!**

**`Mayzie x**


	3. Hoshi and Shimo

_**Hoshi and Shimo**_

_The stars and The Frost_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to GrannyVic [SkyVic] - Happy Birthday!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a sigh as she handed in her last daily quest. Clicking up her friends list, she checked if anyone was online. "Gah! How could <em>WOW<em> be so boring? It's not possible!" She cried out desperately after seeing that _none_ of her friends were online. What was there to do, making her character run around in circles was rather boring…

_Hoshi,_ a level 85 Blood elf mage – Her character was pretty fucking cool, in her opinion. She stopped the characters movement, and clicked on her '_Teleport_' spell. "Let's see… Orgrimmar, Undercity, Thunder Bluff, Silvermoon… Oooh~! _Silvermoon_, I haven't been there in awhile!" Lucy exclaimed while clicking on the home city of the Blood Elves. The spell finished casting and the loading screen appeared.

"Bang! Zoom! Straight to Silver_moon_!" She cackled at her own joke. Yeah, she needed to get out more often. The mystical and beautiful city appeared, and Lucy quickly made her character mount up and head over to the bank. "Gosh darn! I really need a new riding mount… I bloody hate this stupid rainbow cock!" She growled as she looked at her toon riding its colourful bird-like mount.

She entered the bank and dismounted, heading over to 'Novia' the banker. She looked through all the random shit she's stuffed in her bank and took out three things. These three things were 'armour', very _strange_ armour. She dressed her character up in her Christmas outfit and boots, with a pumpkin helmet from Halloween. She twirled her character around; _Daymn~! I look bloody awesome._

She hopped on her rainbow cock once more and rode around the city – looking for the perfect spot. She stopped a the large fountain located in the '_Court of The Sun_'. Jumping up to the highest and most noticeable point, she started dancing. "Yeah… Now this is entertaining…" Lucy mumbled sarcastically. So her plan may have seemed more exciting in her head, but oh well!

_**Shimo: "Hey good looking, nice dancing."**_

Lucy turned her character to look at the one who 'talked'. "Hmm, a level 85 Undead rouge…" Lucy mumbled while typing her reply.

_**Hoshi: "Not too bad looking yourself, well for someone missing a jaw that is…"**_

She smirked at her reply; _Yeah, I'm cool…_

_**Shimo: "Haha! So what you doing? Must be pretty bored to be dancing atop a fountain."**_

_**Hoshi: "And why would I tell you what I'm doing? For all I know you're some forty-year-old pedo. Plus I think it's rather easy to tell what I'm doing."**_

"And that would be playing WOW, while talking to a random…pretty fun." Lucy said aloud before taking a sip of her Pepsi – waiting for the strangers reply.

_**Shimo: "True… but for all you know, I could be a hot young man whose bored shitless."**_

_**Hoshi: "Yeah, that's what all the pedo's say :P"**_

She laughed aloud; _I love being a smartass. _Lucy waited for the strangers reply; something about this person intrigued her. The person didn't reply, probably thinking over whether or not it was worth sticking around. Sighing, she typed another message – not wanting the random to go just yet.

_**Hoshi: "You know what; forget about me being a smartass. Wanna go gank some alli?"**_

_**Shimo: ":D Was wondering whether or not you were some kind of bastard and if I was just wasting my time."**_

_**Hoshi: "Well I have to warn you, I am known for being a bitch. :)"**_

And it was true, though she was the fun kind – if there was one.

_**Shimo: "And I'm a bastard, I'm sure we'll get along perfectly fine. So, Stormwind?"**_

Lucy made her character nod and invited the stranger to a group, before opening a portal to Undercity – the home city for the Undead.

_**Hoshi: "You're name's Japanese for 'The Frost', right?" **_

_**Shimo: "Yeah, you know Japanese? Yours is also Japanese right, 'The Stars'?"**_

The two were currently flying towards the closest town to Stormwind. Lucy cracked a smile; _so this dude knows Japanese_.

_**Hoshi: "That is correct! So what's with the name? It doesn't even go with your characters class and whatnot… I mean, I guess mine doesn't have anything to do with my character too… But I just like stars :D"**_

_**Shimo: "Haha… You're weird. Yeah, I like winter and snow and well, the frost. It's my favourite season."**_

**(/O.o)/\(o.O\)**

The two continued talking for the rest of the night. They stormed and killed throughout Stormwind city, won battlegrounds, pwn'd noobs, and were just being random. Lucy looked at her alarm clock, it read; 1:37am. "Holy cow!" She squeaked; she had school tomorrow.

_**Hoshi: "Nawws, sorry Gray! I've got school tomorrow! It's my first day as well, so I can't be late! ;("**_

_**Shimo: "No problem! I've got school tomorrow too, and my mum will kick my ass if I'm late. I'll talk to you again some other day… You've been officially added to my friends list, Lucy! :D"**_

Lucy smiled as she exited the game. They talked so much 'last night' that they exchanged some details about themselves. Yeah it's not exactly safe, but Gray was too cool to resist. Sighing contently, she turned off her computer and lunged onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she instantly fell asleep.

**(/O.o)/\(o.O\)**

"_**WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER!"**_

Lucy woke up to her alarm blaring; yeah it was unique. Springing up from her bed, she stretched and rubbed her eyes. She let out a long sigh; she was too tired to go to school. "Damn you Gray… I'll kill you." Lucy mumbled as she forced herself to get up.

Chucking on her school uniform – consisting of dark blue shorts –which she rolled up– a white blouse, black tie and shoes – she did her hair, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Grabbing an apple from the fridge, she yelled goodbye to her mother, took her skateboard from beside the door and left.

Lucy took a bite of her apple and placed her board on the ground, stepping up and skating towards the direction of school. She continuously took bites of her apple till there was nothing left but a core, which she chucked at some passing girls whose skirts were _too short_. They squeaked as the core hit one of the girls in the head, and Lucy let out a loud laugh as she skated passed, ignoring their threats.

**(/O.o)/\(o.O\)**

Gray sighed as he exited his house. He was way too tired to deal with something as _tiring_ as school. He placed his skateboard on the ground and lazily road away. Somewhere along the way he met up with his rival/best friend, Natsu. The pinkette looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow; the dude looked like shit, and that was put in the nicest way possible.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like crap!" Natsu said while riding alongside his friend. "Argh, I was up all night…" Gray mumbled in reply. "What the hell were you doing then? I mean you're not the type who does homework, and I doubt you were watching porn all night long – 'cause that's just sick…" Natsu pushed; he wanted to know, and he was going to be told.

"I was on World of Warcraft all night, talking to this girl, doing stuff…" Gray replied with a yawn. Natsu raised a brow again; _He knew Gray played WOW but he's never heard of Gray staying up all night talking to a _girl _he met on _WOW_. _"What the fu-" Natsu was cut off as they suddenly heard a deafening shriek and loud laugh.

Before them they saw a group of girls threatening a blonde girl as she rode passed them while laughing. "You bitch! How dare you throw an apple at us! Do you wanna die?" One of the girls yelled. The two boys watched with questioning stares. The blonde girl just rode away with the middle finger raised.

"The girl has got balls…" Natsu smirked as the two continued riding towards school again.

**(/O.o)/\(o.O\)**

The two boys were currently seated in class, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Around them were students chatting about the upcoming weekend and about some new transfer student.

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"Yeah, I heard she's a total babe!"

"She's supposedly a bit of a bitch too."

"Ahuh! I was told that this morning she threw an apple at some girls! She departed the scene laughing and flipping them off!"

The two boys perked up at that; so the girl from earlier was the new student. This should be interesting. Suddenly, the classroom doors opened and in came the teacher, Mr Lexus. "Oi! You hormonal baboons! Shut your traps!" He boomed as he placed his materials on the desk – the room instantly became quiet. "Good, now I'm sure most of you heard that the schools got a new transfer student. Yes? Well the girl will be in our class from today onwards. So put on your fake smiles and act like the good kids I know you guys aren't! GIRLY, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He directed at the door after giving the class a _motivational _speech.

The door slid open, and there stood the girl from earlier. She had shinning blonde hair and deep hazel eyes – all the boys were ogling her gorgeous body. "What?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow; she was perfectly happy with standing _outside_. "Blondie, how about you show some respect." Lexus said with a smirk; _might as well show her whose boss and get it over with_.

"How about _you_ show some respect. Calling me names is a sign of disrespect by the way, just in case your pea-sized-brain couldn't figure that out." Blondie retorted – her eyes glued on him, shining with defiance. His smirk only grew; he liked this girl, she had a backbone.

Lexus let out a chuckle before facing the gobsmacked class. "Heh, we might just get along Miss Heartfilia. Now how about you introduce yourself to the class, bet they're dying to know who the hell ya are." He motioned to the class, and moved aside as the blonde made her way to the front. "Well hey there… Now I honestly don't care if we get along or if we become enemies and whatnot, but just so you know, I've been told I'm a bitch." She let out a smirk before continuing. "Oh and the names Lucy."

Gray's eyes widened a bit. This girl before him had to be _her_! Not only did they have the same name, but they acted just like each other; he could never forget her smartass attitude. "Nice intro… take a seat next to Gray." Lucy's eyes slightly broadened before she covered it up and made her way towards the desk she was assigned.

As she sat down she looked at the black haired boy beside her. He looked like he had _no_ sleep. "What happened to make you look like shit?" She inquired; though she had a feeling she already _knew_. She placed her equipment on the table and waited for his answers.

"I was up with, _The Stars_, all night." The boy replied, now looking at her. The girl smirked, "Oh really? Sounds like you had fun. I encountered something similar with, _The Frost._" Now they both smirked at each other. "It's funny how we met online last night and now we meet in person today…" Lucy said to the boy she hung with the night before.

"Eh, it must be fate. I'll be on at six tonight." Was all the boy said, before turning around and paying attention to the lesson. Throughout the day they talked and joked, and when night struck they were doing the exact same thing, with the addition of slaughtering the Alliance thrown in.

And from that day on, their relationship grew and their feelings for the other were along for the ride. So one night, while the two were hanging out on World of Warcraft, something happened…

**(/O.o)/\(o.O\)**

Hoshi was currently riding her mount away from some Alliance. Shimo – _the bastard _– had somehow gone missing just as the two were about to slaughter the group. An arrow was shot at her by one of the Alliance characters – _oh they have a hunter, splendid_. The damage from the shot caused her to 'fall off' her rainbow cock.

Three Alliance characters stood in front of her – _a hunter, a mage and a paladin._ They seemed to be insulting her – not that she could really tell, they didn't speak the same language. _Great, I'm probably going to have to rez at a graveyard… I'll get rez sickness – no!_

The three – now scary looking – Alli began their assaults. Arrows were shot, magic was fired and a blade was currently slicing her up. Her spells and shield did little to protect her from the onslaught. She was trapped and there was no _bastard_ around to save her.

_Five thousand health left, I'm dead. _Suddenly, the mage was sapped and the hunter was in a stun. Shimo appeared behind the paladin, _literally_ out of nowhere. The paladin's health was depleting, _fast_. But honestly, they were only level 80 and they were facing a level 85 with _amazing_ gear – not like they had a chance of winning. The mage was still sapped by the time the paladin fell, the hunter however was firing away arrows at Shimo.

Hoshi quickly replenished her health and mana by casting '_Evocation_'. She was then firing her arcane spells at the mage – who was now free. Mage vs. Mage; seems like a long lasting and frightening battle – and it would have been if the mage Hoshi was facing wasn't five levels below and a total _noob_ at that.

All three were now dead and the two Horde were healing themselves. Hoshi mounted up on her flying mount and headed off to the mountains surrounding Stormwind city – Shimo following after her.

_**Hoshi: "Thanks for that, was fearing rez sickness for a second there."**_

_**Shimo: "No problem, sorry about ditching you for a second their. Had a DC…" **_[Disconnection]

_**Hoshi: ":D All good… At least you came"**_

The two were now sitting upon the top of a mountain peek. No one said anything for a couple of minuets. Thoughts were swirling inside heads. It really would be the perfect moment to confess _certain things_.

It was currently, 8:46pm WOW time, the night was dark and small pixel stars lined the sky.

_**Shimo: "You know… I think I'm in love with, **_**The Stars**_**."**_

_**Hoshi: "And I think I'm in love with, **_**The Frost**_**…" /hug**_

The two hugged and a silence was left between them as their 'controllers' thought about what just happened with content smiles on their faces.

_Yeah, meeting each other was fate. I'm glad…_

* * *

><p><strong>Kon'nichiwa! <strong>

**I apologise, to all readers, for not updating _any_ of my 'stories'. I have been away in Bali and just got back recently. On my arrival back, I looked at my emails and was informed that my dear, GrannyVic, had her birthday coming up, [today?] so I wrote this for her!**

**I also apologise for any mistakes and confusion. I tried to make the story detail so that any non-WOW players could understand - _even if just a little bit_. I'm also sorry if anything explained is wrong, I haven't played WOW in 8 months and just started again two days ago :D**

**Now enough with my apologising, I really hate saying sorry... How is everyone going? Did you enjoy Christmas? [_Sorry for not writing a xmas fic!_] How's the holidays treating you, and if you're not on holidays how is work/school treating you? Hope to catch up with anyone and everyone soon, so if anyone wants to chat - I don't bite! Well, sorta...**

**ALSO! I have been told - _several times_ - that I should write an actual _story_ instead of _one-shots_. So to anyone wanting to know... I AM actually writing a story at the moment! I got the idea while I was away in Bali and started drafting small ideas aswell... So heres a preview - _a small one_ - enjoy!**

_A somewhat sinister smirk was located on her face as she watched the ghoul's blood splatter across the wall and its body now lay motionless on the floor. _

_Her hazel eyes widened and glistened as she spotted her 'babies'. "My god… dual 12-Guage sawed-off Double Barrelled Shotguns! I've died and gone to heaven… damn I'll look sexy carrying around these beauties." What can she say? They were her favourite choice of guns – she almost cried when she had to throw away her last one a couple of towns back._

_"I'm Natsu! And the stripper is, Gray." Natsu informed the girl, pointing to the suddenly shirtless Gray when introducing him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. You know, you shouldn't be walking around shirtless during a Zombie Apocalypse…" The girl replied with a bright smile. Gray raised an eyebrow at her before looking down at his own body and letting out a small shriek._

**Okay, so they were just snips of the first and second(?) chapter! Look forward to it ;)**

**Less than three,**

**`Mayziemouse**


	4. The Right Choice

**_"Still I notice nothing makes you shatter, no, no. You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart. But are you mine?_**

**_I wanna make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive. Let me make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive at night. I wanna make you happy… tonight."_**

**_Junk of The Heart – The Kooks_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to Cami [XxCamixX] - Happy belated Birthday! <strong>

**You're an awesome person and I hope you _had_ a lovely birthday!**

* * *

><p>Right, left, down, X button, A button, A button, B button, up!<p>

**GAME OVER**

"No! Damn it! Screw this!" Lucy screamed as she threw the silver game controller on the floor before falling onto her back.

"So what does that make it? You – 5 wins and me – 12 wins?" Gray smiled at his best friend, placing his black controller neatly on the ground and turning on his butt to look at the girl on his bedroom floor. She looked like a dog wanting her belly scratched.

"Shut it Gray!" She threw him a dirty look before getting up and pouting, her arms folded over her chest. "Face it Lucy, you suck at gaming." He smirked smugly at the girl.

"I don't suck! The controller was broken!" The blonde teen threw her hands in frustration, looking at the television screen with the large red blinking words **GAME OVER** mocking her; she hated losing! And to constantly lose to your best friend who only loved to rub his win in your face made losing all the more bitter.

"Yeah, well the controller's probably broken _now_…" Gray said while looking at the controller she threw across his room. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him like a child. He returned the gesture before getting up from the floor and hopping on his bed.

"That or you broke it the last time you _threw _it _across my room_." Gray teased his friend. "Shut it Gray!" Her hazel eyes glaring at the black haired teen as she got off the floor and jumped onto his bed, making the boy bounce a bit. "Lucy, get off my bed."

"No! It's comfy." She crawled towards his pillows and planted her face into the feather pillows. Instantly she got a whiff of 'Gray'; he smelt like gingerbread and peppermint. Lucy let out a smile.

"Lucy! Get off!" Gray groaned at his immobile friend.

"You know Gray, you always remind me of Christmas." Lucy turned over to face the teen on the edge of his bed. "What the hell? Why?" He asked; a little shocked.

"You smell like peppermint and gingerbread! It's so _Christmas_!" She giggled as she played with the strings of her pink hoodie, missing the light blush from Gray. "What can I say, Christmas is my favourite holiday. What's so bad about smelling like it?"

"Nothing, I think it's cute!" Dropping the end of the strings, Lucy cast her eyes towards Gray, looking into his dark orbs.

"Yeah, whatever." Holding down his blush with the talent he had obtained over the years of having Lucy as a best friend. Gray crawled over to the girl's left, flipping over onto his back and falling into the pillows beside Lucy. Time crept by as the two lay side by side and Lucy drifted off into a light slumber.

"You smell like chocolate…" Gray mumbled, his mouth slightly watering from the sweet smell. The girl's eyes snapped open. "H-huh? what?"

"I said you smell like chocolate, with a bit of…" Taking a light whiff of the girl, he let out a small sigh. "I can't put my finger on it." He said while looking at his white ceiling, his arms folded over his chest and his dark blue hoodie hung loosely on him.

"It's coconut."

"Coconut? Really?" He asked with doubt, instantly turning his head to look at the girl on his right, their noses slightly touching.

"Gah!"

"Ah!" They both jumped back in surprise. Lucy managed to stay on the bed while Gray fell onto the floor, landing right on his ass.

"Hahaha! Y-you dork!" Lucy gasped out, pointing and holding her stomach. Her blush was gone and her usual-playful self shinned as she teased the older boy.

"Shut up Lucy!" Getting off the floor, Gray dusted off his black faded jeans. Looking up he met Lucy's gaze and the two instantly blushed. After a minute or two of silence, the boy spoke up.

"S-so, what do you-" He was cut off when his mobile suddenly rang a familiar tune. Lucy instantly knew who was calling and a bitter taste entered her mouth. When a flash of Gray's dark orbs crossed her view she forced a smile.

"It's okay, I'll leave." Moving towards the door, Lucy was halfway there when the black haired boy held her arm, stopping her. "Stay, I'll just be a minute." He said before walking towards his desk by the window and opening his phone.

"Hey Juvia, what's up?" Juvia Lockser, a slim girl with blue eyes and blue hair that was always curled at the end. She was a timid girl and very kind to her friends, though she was rather possessive of Gray… but then again she _was_ his girlfriend.

Lucy rolled her tongue while playing with the pocket of her jean shorts, feeling like a third wheel as her best friend talked to his girlfriend. She had half a mind to just up and leave without him noticing, but something in his eyes when he asked her to stay kept her feet planted to the floor.

Just when she figured she had waited long enough, Gray hung up with a sigh.

"What's up?" Lucy asked; her voice hard, as it would always be after the boy talked to the blue haired girl when they were hanging out. She would never hear a word of their conversation but over a hundred times the girl has called while the two were hanging out and every time they had to cut their time short.

"She wants me to go over to her house, to hang with her." The black haired teen said to the floor, his hands deep in his pockets. "Yeah I get it; she is your girlfriend after all. I'll show myself out, catch ya later Gray." Quickly turning around, she walked towards the door and was halfway out before she felt her arm being held, again.

"I never said you have to leave, Lucy."

"I don't really want to hang by _myself_ at _your_ house, while _you_ hang out with your girlfriend at _her_ house." She stressed some of the words, making sure to get her point across because she was beginning to get pissed off. Gray held her arm tighter.

"Who said you were going to be hanging out by yourself?" Gray asked with a smirk. "Huh?" Looking at the confused teen, Gray let go of her. "I told her that I wouldn't be able to hang with her whatsoever, because I'm with someone more important."

"You told her that?" Shock was written all over her face, hazel eyes wide.

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug.

"How did she take it?"

"Heh, she broke up with me." He stated in his regular voice, showing no signs of regret or sadness at being dumped. "What? But you like her don't you? Why would you do something so stupid, Gray?" She hit the teens head with the back of her hand. "Ow! What the hell Lucy!" Gray held the side of his head while glaring at the girl.

"Go call her back! Tell her you want to get back with her!" Lucy pleaded, not wanting the guilt to consume her. "Why?" His question took her by surprise. "W-what? Don't you want to get back with her? I mean, you've liked her for _how_ long?"

"I liked her, but I don't anymore. In fact I've been meaning to dump her for awhile, but this works out just as good." Gray said while making his way towards the floor pillows in front of his Xbox 360 and widescreen TV. "I still don't understand… I thought she was your _dream girl_." Gray let out a sigh at his friend's words.

"I thought that too, but it turns out I was wrong." Smiling, Gray turned to look at Lucy from across the room. "Besides, now we can hang out as much as we want. No more interruptions." Lucy made her way towards Gray and brought him into a bear-hug. "You're the greatest Gray! Now that you're no longer dating her I can finally say, I _never_ liked her anyway!"

"I know, the way you'd withdraw and go all emo whenever her name was mentioned was a _big_ giveaway." He smiled, returning the hug with a light squeeze. "I did not go emo!" Lucy broke the hug, a pout residing on her face. Gray's smile grew into a grin. "Yeah, you do! Now shut up and let's play!" Picking up the controller, the dark eyed boy turned on the game while Lucy beamed.

"Alright! Be prepared Gray! I'm going to beat that pale ass of yours!"

"How do you know I have a pale ass?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, because you always strip?" Lucy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; which it kind of was. "Well then shouldn't my ass be tanned?" He pondered aloud. "I have no idea! Either way, I'm going to win!" Lucy said with determination.

"Yeah, that'll be the day…" The two shared a laugh as the game began. Gray quickly glanced at Lucy and at that moment he knew; from the way the blonde haired girl was beaming, he was sure he had done the right thing. Lucy was the right choice, and it was a shame that his think head only figured that out now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Kiss me gently. Always I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever go, yeah.<em>**

**_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous, you're so good to me."_**

**_Hot – Avril Lavigne_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How are we all?<strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the Fic. Should be writing more soon - though I will be working on my 'Zombie Apocalypse' story (so I can eventually publish it). I kind of just forgot what I was going to say... SO! Review, flame, exit the page. Do whatever floats your boat!**

**Less than three,**

**May x**

**EXPECT MORE FROM ME SOON (/O_o)/\(o.O\)**


	5. A dance

**DANCIN' UNDER THE MOON**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sequel to - WHAT COMES FROM WHORING AROUND<em>**

**Dedicated to my sister! **

**Have fun over in Spain! Good luck! I know you will have a blast! I'll see you next year :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so <em>someone<em> mentioned that I should rate some stories (M) because there are some inappropriate bits and children could be reading. **

**So due to this;_ SOME CONTENT WITHIN THIS ONE-SHOT IS RATED (M) - Not all but there is a section that might be inappropriate for children._**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END OF STORY - THANKS!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the breakup and performance at Fairy Tail, and Gray seemed to be fine until a week ago. Ever since then he's been cooped up in his room and Lucy was beyond worried. He was avoiding her and everyone else who wanted to know what was up.<p>

Natsu and Loke came earlier today, they mentioned a party Laxus – a bar patron they were familiar with – was throwing. Figuring that the party would be a good way to get Gray out of his blues, Lucy informed the two that they would _all_ be going.

"Gray! Open up! We – along with Natsu and Loke – are going to a party! So get ready! Now!" Lucy bellowed to his closed door. She stood there until she heard a muffled 'fine'.

_Hopefully tonight will clear my head._ Gray got up off his bed and headed towards his closet. He threw on some loose black jeans and a midnight blue dress shirt. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he took a glance at his appearance in the mirror before pulling on his black converse and heading out.

* * *

><p>The four young adults were now standing outside, waiting for a taxi – no point in driving if they were going to get drunk. Natsu was dressed in faded jeans and a long sleaved black top with a red dragon curled around it. He wore a pair of red converse and had his hair in its usual style. Loke was dressed like a gentleman with his black slacks, a white dress shirt and black suit jacked – which was slung over his shoulder. He had a pair of black dress shoes on and his hair was gelled into spikes.<p>

When Gray first saw Lucy, his heart almost stopped. She looked like a fallen angel, absolutely gorgeous. She was dressed in a black strapless dress with lace curling around the body of it in some parts. She had on black high-tops, and a black chained bag slung over her shoulder. She wore a small amount of dark makeup and had all her hair down. Her pale skin glowed under the moon and clashed with her dark attire.

The taxi arrived.

* * *

><p>The four walked up the steps of the large mansion. Who knew the jerk of the bar was rich? As they entered they were instantly blinded by the gleaming lights. The house was crowded by people and the four were instantly separated.<p>

Gray found himself on the makeshift dance floor; he was surrounded by sweaty people grinding on each other. He looked around him, searching for Lucy. He spotted familiar blonde hair and was heading towards it when he was stopped by a blue hair girl.

_**Shorty said she wants to run away. Says I look a boy she used to date. Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs. (I'm not interested, girl)**_

Gray let out a long sigh. Juvia Lockser. The girl he used to date in high school was standing in front of him. She was obsessed with him – a stalker. And it was creepy – which is why he broke it off with her.

"Come with me." He barely heard her say over the booming music. She tightly grasped his hand and led him to the stairs to the left of the 'dance floor'. He knew exactly what she wanted and she was definitely _not_ going to get it. "I'm not interested." He told her gruffly, but she wouldn't let go.

_**Put her tongue all up in my ear. (Gross) Almost made me spill my beer. (Oh shit) She's up and ready to go, but I don't care. (Pssh, whatever)**_

She pulled Gray towards her; her hot breath fanned his ear. She flicked her tongue out, licking the shell of his ear. Gray shivered in repulsion. _GROSS! I feel violated. I'm glad I don't have a beer right now or it would go to waste._

Seeing that she couldn't get the response she wanted from him, she lifted her leg up and curled it around his leg, grinding down hard on his hip. Gray grunted disgust as he felt everything. _Is she even wearing underwear?_ He could feel the wetness seeping from between her legs as she practically got off from grinding on him.

"What part of 'I'm not interested' did you not understand? I don't care for you." He shoved her off him and made his way through the crowed.

'_**Cause I'm in the zone, turn off my phone. I've got my own agenda.**_

_**I feel like dancing tonight. I'm gonna party like it's my civil right. (Everybody get kinda awesome)**_

_**It doesn't matter where. I don't care if people stare. Because I feel like dancing tonight.**_

Gray could feel the stares of the male population as he moved away from the blue haired girl. _Probably think I'm crazy from turning down free sex. _He had a bounce in his step as he weaved his way through the people. He occasionally nodded his head to the beat of the song and did a little jig as he looked for the blonde once more.

_**Everybody getting kind of crunk. I think some dude just grabbed my junk. Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin'. (Like, what if we're the aliens?)**_

The spaces grew smaller as more people arrived on the dance floor to grind and party with the rest. Gray gave a little jump as someone grabbed his junk. He turned to the person to glare and tell them off, but almost shrieked like a girl when he realised it was a guy who practically felt him up.

_Do I look like I'm into that shit? I'm not Natsu or Loke! _

_**Bros try and turn me upside down. I put a keg top to my mouth. But that's okay; I'm dancin' on the ceiling.**_

Gray entered what looked like the lounge room and was instantly grabbed by a group of guys. He started freaking out until he was turned upside down above a large keg. "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" Filled his ears.

Rolling his eyes and deciding he would continue his search later, he picked up the keg top and shoved it in his mouth before taking in as much beer as he could.

The blood rushed to his head and the alcohol wasn't making it any better. By the time he gave up and was turned up right, he felt tipsy. He looked up at the ceiling as the song filled his ears again and feeling the need to dance; he grabbed the nearest girl and gave her a twirl.

'_**Cause I've got the groove. I'll bust a move, just try and stop me.**_

_**I feel like dancing tonight. I'm gonna party like it's my civil right. (Everybody get kinda awesome)**_

_**It doesn't matter where. I don't care if people stare. Because I feel like dancing tonight. **_

Gray looked away from the ceiling and towards the girl he was dancing with. A look of surprise covered his face as he was met with none other than, Lucy. She let out a chuckle at the look on his face. Her face lit up with a bright smile as he twirled her around once more.

_**Somebody call the police. I think they're coming to get me, they say, "You've got the right to remain on the dance floor". So show us what you got because you know that you got more.**_

The sounds of police sirens broke them from their dancing and the music was lowered as everyone's attention was on the police outside. A stern voice sounded from a megaphone. "This party has been reported for loud music, underage drinking and drug abuse." Everyone started panicking, people exited through the back door, while others waited to hear the rest.

"Those found on the premises will be arrested." Gray gripped Lucy's hand tightly as they rushed for an exit. The backdoor was crowded by people, so thinking fast, Gray led them to a window. Shoving it open, he jumped out before turning around to help Lucy through.

_**I feel like dancing tonight. I'm gonna party like it's my civil right. (Everybody get kinda awesome)**_

_**It doesn't matter where. I don't care if people stare. Because I feel like dancing tonight. **_

_**Oh, one more time.**_

Gray's grip on Lucy's hand tightened as they made their way across the mansions backyard. He looked back to see the police have already stormed the house and started arresting the people inside. _There is no way in hell I'm getting arrested._

A concrete fence stood before them. Gray knelt before the fence to give Lucy a boost. She was grinning like a monkey as she placed her leg on Gray and scaled the fence. "This brings back memories doesn't it?" She called down from the top of the fence. Gray chuckled as he thought of all the times they did this as teenagers.

"Yeah, it does. Nice pink underwear by the way." He winked at her as he scaled the wall. Her laughter brought a sincere smile to his face as they both jumped down from atop the wall.

They found themselves in a field or perhaps a park – it was hard to tell when it was pitch black. The moon above them shone down as the two walked side by side. Looking at the girl beside him, Gray thought it was about time to confess what he's really been doing this past week while in his room.

He gripped her hand as he hummed the tune of the song that was playing during the party. He twirled her around and brought her in close.

_**I feel like dancing tonight. (I feel like dancing) I'm gonna party like it's my civil right.**_

"This past week…" He started as he gripped her two hands and spun around in circles with her, his eyes never leaving her hazel ones. "I haven't been depressed over lost love, like you've most likely been thinking. I've been trying to sort my feelings out, and think of a way to confess to this girl I'm pretty sure, I'm in love with." He brought her in close once more, and changed their position so they were swaying side to side in a waltz-like-manner.

_**It doesn't matter where. I don't care if people stare. Because I feel like dancing tonight.**_

"Now this girl, she's really special to me. I've known her forever. She always brings a smile to my face and makes me laugh. She shines in the sun and glows under the moon. She's my very own fallen angel. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. And when I'm with her, I feel like dancing the time away. Do you know who this girl is?" Gray looked down at Lucy; her eyes were shimmering with tears as a serene smile graced her face. She shook her head lightly. "It's you. Lucy Heartfilia, I love you."

A cute giggle left her lips as she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The two spun in slow circles underneath the bright moon. The two separated for air. Gray rested his forehead against Lucy's and whispered.

"_**Oh, oh, oh, I feel like dancing tonight."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed! I apologise for any mistakes, I'm currently beyond tired and it's 4:45am on a school night. My teachers are gonna rape me for falling asleep during classes tomorrow.<strong>

**The song 'played' throughout this one-shot is; I FEEL LIKE DANCIN' - ALL TIME LOW**

**Great song. Extremely catchy. So have a listen. **

**Sorry for not updating anything in a while, I've been busy on the road of life. Got my belly pierced and my thirds done (my ears). I'm pretty sure my belly piercing is almost infected - I've been too lazy to take care of it, fuck life. Also school's been a pain in the rectum! Three assignments and it's the second week of school. Loads of homework as well. I have no clue why I'm giving a life story, but deal with it. **

**I should be posting more stories soon, because I'll be on the computer more often - due to having to type up shit for school. So expect some more, but don't get your hopes up. It all depends on how fast I am at getting school work done - which will probably be slow seeing as its **_**school ****work.**_

**I'm doing a little POLL! I need to know whether to do a LAXUS/LUCY or a GAJEEL/LUCY one-shot next. _Someone_ requested a one-shot with one of those pairings, so please decide which one and I'll get to writing the story. **

**I've taken a liking to reviews. So if you are willing, I would love one! :)**

**Less than three,**

**May x**


	6. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**_Tall, Dark and Handsome_**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to my dad! <em>

_Thanks for being so awesome and getting me tickets to SoundWave! Love ya!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hey (hey, hey), thanks for the number (thanks for the number).<em>**

**_I'm not gonna call you (not gonna call you), cause that won't work (cause that won't work._**

**_You like to play (play, hey), hide and go get her (hide and go get her)._**

**_Cause you like me better (you like me better), when I play the jerk (when I play the jerk)."_**

**Bad Enough For You - All Time Low**

* * *

><p>It was definitely due to the poor lighting in this place. The amplified music that sounded like a dying cow might have had something to do with it. After all, there was no other possible explanation for this most <em>extraordinary<em> phenomenon.

Lucy Heartfilia most certainly did **not** find the imposing stranger attractive – definitely not. Forcefully biting down a curse when the bastard _smirked_, Lucy promptly repeated the mantra; placing greater emphasis on the 'not'.

_You do __**NOT**__ find him attractive._

_Casually_ pulling down the ridiculously short dress, the blonde haired female reached for her drink when the repetitive chanting failed to prove a success.

She couldn't get a break could she? She _just_ managed to get rid of a load of drunk idiots who wouldn't take 'no', 'not interested' and 'please fuck off' for an answer. Lucy honestly didn't need another complication when it was within her _god damn right_ to enjoy a night out with friends.

…Friends who would be found dead by tomorrow.

She was going to start off with Erza for putting her in this strapless piece of material that didn't even resemble proper clothing. True, the clothes she would normally wear weren't exactly modest, but this was too much.

Then she was going to kill Gray for brining her here in the first place and for getting plastered with Natsu after the initiation of their stupid drinking contest to her right. Maybe if they weren't currently unconscious she wouldn't have to fend for herself in a nightclub full of Horney males, because _usually_ they were quite protective.

Brushing aside a blonde lock from in front of her hazel eyes, the young heiress of the prestigious Heartfilia Konzern stole a glance at the male when she _still_ felt his gaze.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later<em>

He was one persistent asshole, that much was certain.

Not at all pleased with the thought of hiding behind her drink the whole evening, Lucy promptly straightened her back in that overbearing manner of hers that had someone as dense and brave as Natsu shiver in fear.

It was something she had observed her father do countless of times whenever his workers demonstrated their incompetence.

The young beauty had absolutely no intentions of wasting a perfectly good Friday night because of some imbecile who seemed to love stripping her with his eyes.

Peeking through lowered lashes, Lucy feverishly reminded herself of her preference for tall, dark, handsome men.

And it helped _immensely_ that he was too tall for her liking. The silent man from across the bar looked like a giant. Lucy would come up just below his chest, _at the most_. She would feel too short standing next to him. Plus, he looked like he was on steroids. Large shoulders and muscles bulging everywhere. He would be extremely uncomfortable to lie upon.

Lucy had no intention of dating a giant. Nuff said.

But when hazel orbs reached his face; Lucy felt her breath quicken at his menacing orange orbs. Orange, really?

_Remember, definitely too tall; you don't want to look like a midget. _

Presenting him with the most disapproving look she could muster, Lucy continued with her examination in hopes of solidifying her theory on how he was _not her type_.

She had to hand it to him though; he was one good looking asshole.

Once again, it could have been the terrible lighting and horrible music but even a stubborn heiress, such as herself, would have to admit that his facial features were flawless. Strong bone structure, a defined jaw, a lightening-shaped scar that promised _trouble _and the most intense set of eyes she had ever seen. There was an almost boyish charm to the young man, not necessarily making him look immature but instead, giving him a roughened edge of untamed charisma. Nevertheless, Lucy reminded herself of the _unforgiveable_ fact that the stranger was too tall and that he was certainly not 'dark' enough.

Who could ever be treated like a mysterious dark entity with what looked like bright yellow hair? And that was in a nightclub too, imagine it under the sun. Unforgiveable.

The hazel-eyed beauty almost burst out laughing at the sense of relief flooding her system…

But then the bastard moved and her throat went completely dry.

The man certainly knew how to work it.

There was a certain predatory stance in his movement; a cat-like grace one had to be born with. Each step he took was flooded with strength and he screamed of raw power.

What Lucy had initially brushed aside as a steroid crammed body came straight back to bite her in the behind as the distance between the two shortened.

On closer examination, she noted that although he was muscular, the look suited him quite well – not like those hideous body builders scattered around the place. His black shirt and tight jeans left _nothing_ for imagination. Hell, he wasn't even as bulky as some of her friends – and body guards – but with his firmly chiselled shoulders and chest _and_… Dear Lord, she was in **big**trouble.

It was no exaggeration to suggest that people noticed – eyes from all over the club were fixated on the man. Unfortunately, Lucy was one of those people.

And darn it, he _knew_ because the bastard was obviously relishing in her fixation with that all-too-obvious glint in his eyes.

It was a gut feeling of some sort but the frustrated female was certain her usual sassy method of 'kindly fuck off' was not likely to work on this stranger.

* * *

><p>Effortlessly evading those dancing – more like grinding – in the centre of the room, the threatening male made his way effortlessly towards the bar.<p>

Cursing under her breather, Lucy tightly gripped her half-filled alcoholic beverage as she awaited her doom.

She contemplated 'accidently' spilling it all over herself; just to give her a legitimate excuse for hiding in the bathroom.

But then her hair would smell like vodka and her friends' skimpy dress would be ruined. And besides, Lucy had the worst feeling that the stranger would use it to his advantage. She did not need to be irritated _and_ wet at the same time.

…Gray and Natsu were absolutely useless as they remained immobile when they could have – _for once in their lives_ – done some good with their usual display of over protectiveness. So she couldn't have a boyfriend, but she could be eye-raped by a stranger, eh?

"I'm Laxus." A deep smooth voice whispered from above.

Standing directly opposite to the very much irritated female, the handsome stranger stood in ease and she noticed immediately that the top of her head reached just under his chin.

So he wasn't the offspring of a giant after all… Instead he was the offspring of some damned sex god, _joy_.

"Not interested." Lucy gritted out with newfound hatred for proving her first theory wrong; never one to hide her current mood.

"…Really? I was under a distinctly different impression." His wolfish grin was much too _sharp_.

"You really shouldn't make such bold assumptions. Could come back to bite you on the ass."

"Unless the assumptions are correct, of course." The stranger retorted easily.

"True, but I'm not interested." She reaffirmed just in case the _arrogant,_ **egocentric**, sun-of-a-bitch was hearing impaired as well as delusional.

But he just had to throw his head back and _laugh_. How he managed to do it with such masculine ease and appeal, Lucy had no clue.

Then orange eyes stared with such _intensity_, the young Heartfilia could do nothing but lean back further into the rigid bar table as the hair on the back of her neck stood in warning. This man was dangerous. There was no doubt about it.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give me your name now that you have mine?"

"Since I'm. Not. Interested. It wouldn't matter, now would it?" Lucy snapped on reflex.

"…I think I'm going to like you very much." After a contemplating look, the bastard continued as if he hadn't even noticed the anger in her voice.

Snarling at the imperious comment, Lucy was quite ready to smack that handsome face of his when surprisingly warm hands interjected. Rough, calloused hands gently yet firmly halted the process with a grip that had Lucy seething and breathless at the same time.

Drawing both her encaged arms to the side, he drew near until his firm body melded against the soft curves of her own, and the blonde haired female could not fight down the blush that exploded across her cheeks.

"Yes; I'm definitely going to like you _very_ much." His hot breath fanned her cheeks before making its way to her lips. Before she knew it he was passionately kissing her. She should have started panicking at the fact that a complete stranger was claiming her mouth, but all she did was kiss back.

"Lucy." Was all that escaped her mouth after they parted for air. He smirked before he effortlessly pulled her to the dance floor, Lucy could not refuse the tall, dark and handsome male.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You've got pep in your step, you live your life with no regret.<em>**

**_How you look when you are wet, is something I can not forget._**

**_I just wanna kiss your lips, the ones between your hips._**

**_If I cash in all my chips on you, then baby I'd be rich."_**

**Good Girls, Bad Guys - Falling In Reverse**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<br>I apologise for the late-ass one shot! But better late then never, no? Hehe.**

**Now! I will be posting a GajeelxLucy story soon, but I had an idea for a LaxusxLucy story, so that's why this one was posted first.  
><strong>**You know it's surprisingly hard to write something other then GrayxLucy. Only because I absolutely heart Gray and it was rather challenging to think of a story that would fit Laxus or Gajeel's personality. I think it worked out well, yes?**

**Now~ About that apocalypse story... You see, it is coming - eventually - but I can't get on the computer much with school and the fact that I'm going to a music festival this weekend - hell yes! - cause I was originally going to post it up this week, but because I haven't been on the computer, I haven't written the chapters required for me to feel comfortable with posting up a _ story_... Don't want to post two chapters and then get writers block and make you all wait a millennium for more... BUT TRUST ME, IT IS COMING! TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU! Such a loser...**

**Anyway, review or something... You know the deal... **

**Less than three,**

**May x**


	7. Don't Give Up On Me

**Don't Give Up On Me**

_**A Gajeel x Lucy story…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicated to Music; <strong>__Thanks for those fun nights when you gave me those catchy tunes to listen and dance to. _

* * *

><p><em>Song: <strong>Fool with dreams<strong>** – Framing Hanley**_

* * *

><p>Gajeel walked down the hallways of school, ignoring the criticizing stares. He quickened his pace as he entered the school's cafeteria. Opening the large doors, he looked around the room. Spotting the one he was after, he made his way over to the crowded table. People scurried out of his way while others shot him curious and frightened glances.<p>

He had finally reached the table and he swore he'd had almost everyone in the cafeteria's attention. He crouched behind a blonde so he could easily whisper in her ear. She tensed when she felt someone's breath on her ear but instantly relaxed once his smooth voice rolled out of his pierced mouth.

"Can you meet me at the hall in five minutes? I need to show you something…" He anxiously mumbled into her ear and received a nod in return. She turned around and smiled at him. "I'll see you in five." She clarified and with that, he turned around and walked away.

They had been going out for a week, Lucy and him. Things were going smoothly but Gajeel was slightly worried. He wasn't the best looking boy in the school, or the smartest, or richest. He couldn't spoil her like a princess, or teach her new things she probably didn't know, he couldn't even bring her out without being constantly stared at. She deserved the world and all he could give her was his heart.

It amazed him greatly when she didn't reject him. How would want to date a pierced punk like him? He certainly didn't think someone as popular and beautiful as her would.

He let out a sigh, running his hand through ragged black hair. He entered the large school hall, making his way towards the stage where four of his friends waited. "Stripper, I clearly heard you call me stupid! Do you wanna fight? 'Cause you know I'm all fired up!" A loud, pink-haired teen yelled at another with spiky black hair.

"Bring it on! I'll wipe this stage with your face, it might improve it!" Natsu and Gray got into a fighting stance, completely ignoring the fact that they had Guitars strapped around their shoulders. "Oi morons, I don't give a shit if you fight, but if you break those guitars, I'll personally break you." Lexus said from his position behind the drum kit.

Gajeel hopped onto the stage, attracting all their attention. "She'll be coming soon. And I know you wouldn't purposely try to fuck this up, but if you do, I'm going to have to hurt you." He stated casually, the other males shivered at how serious he was. "Trust me, this will work out. But I just want you to know, if you ever hurt Lucy, we will _all_ have to kill you." An orange-haired teen spoke as he wired up the electric keyboard.

"Loke, I know. But I want you all to know, I would never hurt her. Not Lucy." The four boys smirked at Gajeel, knowing what he spoke was the truth. "I can't believe you're doing something like this. It's kinda…_weird_, for someone like you to do something this emotional." Gray said whilst looking over his music sheet, memorising the notes and chords.

"Shut up…"Gajeel mumbled with a slight blush. The halls doors opened and a group of people stumbled in. In front of the group was _his_ blonde girlfriend. Their eyes met and she cast him an apologetic look. _'Sorry, they just kind of tagged along.'_ He let out a sigh as he read the situation through her eyes.

Gajeel walked to the front of the stage, grabbing the mic. "Well… This wasn't really a show for everyone, but seeing as you're all here, I guess I can't tell you to _fuck off_." When no one moved Gajeel let out a frustrated sigh. He ignored the chuckles of his friends behind him; _now everyone was going to see him acting _emotional.

"Fine then, this song is for Lucy. I know I don't deserve you, but please don't give up on me." Lucy sat in the front row with her head tilted to the side; _there was no way she was going to leave him, if only he knew how much she cared._

Gajeel turned around and signalled the four males to start. Smooth, calming music sounded throughout the hall.

"_LaaLaLaaLa~" _Loke and Gray sang through the mic's beside them.

"You're a diamond; how I found you I still don't know. But now I got you and I'll never let you go. If your heart's a pocket looking for some change, my heart makes lots of sense." Red eyes stared deeply into Hazel eyes as a smooth, beautiful voice rang out.

"Just stay quiet, breathe deep, breathe out, breathe slow. Don't say a word, let our eyes speak and they will tell you." _I love you, but you deserve better._

"I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things. I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me. Give me one more day, don't give this all away. We'll be fine you'll see, just don't give up on me." _I know I'm no prince charming, but if you'll stay, I'll make it worth it._

"I'd be lying if I said that I'm not terrified. Well, how the hell can I do as they say and take this all in stride? Does this come with an instruction book? If so, I'll need to have a look." _I've never met someone like you before, and I don't know what I'm feeling. But if you give me some time and stay by my side, it will all work out alright._

"Just stay quiet, breathe deep, breathe out, breathe slow. Don't say a word, let our eyes speak and they will tell you.

I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things. I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me. Give me one more day, don't give this all away. We'll be fine, you'll see, just don't give up on me. _Don't give up on me_." _You deserve someone who can give you the world, but I can't give you that. I promise though, that I'll keep your heart safe and never let it go. _

"I know you're scared inside but baby, so am I. I swear that I will be all you need, I'm not going nowhere. I'm not going nowhere." _I'll protect you from those who will harm you. I'll greet you every morning and be by your side every night. I'll kiss you when you need one, hug you when you're scared, whisper in your ear when you need reassurance and love you with everything I have. _

"I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things. I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me. Give me one more day, don't give this all away. We'll be fine you'll see, you'll see, you'll see.

I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things. I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me. Give me one more day, don't give this all away. We'll be find you'll see, just don't give up on me." The crowd stared in awe at the singing teenager. Never would they have expected _this_ from someone like him, not from the pierced punk with a bad reputation.

"Don't give up." _I love you, don't give up on me._

Everyone applaud and cheered once the song died down, but Gajeel wasn't paying any attention to them. His eyes were still locked with hazel ones. Lucy got up from her seat and walked up the stages stairs. Once in front of Gajeel, she reached her hand up and lovingly stoked his cheek. He wrapped his hands around her waist and hers found their way around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to get their message and emotions across.

A smirked made its way to his face as he lent down and connected their lips. She got the message and she was never going to leave him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sup hoe? Hope you liked the story... I was meant to publish it a while back, but I kinda got distracted :)<strong>

**To me, this story seems a bit more sappy then usual... Also, Gajeel is a bit out of character, but not much - I think - because he loves music and singing, and I can picture him doing this - kinda. Haha.**

**Yes, so... The reason I haven't been posting any one-shots is because I've been working on my Zombie Apocalypse story - Make Me Feel Alive - but do not worry little one, I just got flooded with ideas for one-shots, so I'll probably be posting more - along with my story, because I don't wanna disappoint fans, I'm so nice xP**

**SEND IN SOME REQUESTS, BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANNA READ :D**

**Expect a Jellal x Lucy fic soon... I wasn't going to do one for the fact that he's practically with Erza, but I do love this crack pairing, so I'm doing one anyway... Gee, I'm such a bad-ass.**

**Now I'm going to stop being up myself and go... Hope you enjoyed, goodbye!**

**Less Than Three,**

**Mayzie x**


	8. I Heart BAD BOYS

**I Love Bad Boys**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to: XxCamixX <strong>(once again)

**Thanks for being a heaps cool friend! This story goes out to you and your awesomeness! You have great taste in romance pairings, and so, I thank you for requesting a JellalxLucy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Bad enough for you – All Time Low<strong>

**Pairing: Jellal x Lucy **

**You people out there need to write more JellalxLucy!**

* * *

><p>Students stood off to the side and stared as the <em>Princess<em> of the school strode down the hall. Blonde hair flowing gracefully, hazel eyes bright and happy, hips swaying side to side, chest bounding and smile blinding. The _Princess_ was talking animatedly to her best friends; Gray, Natsu, Loke and Erza.

A blue-haired teenage boy –_ Jellal Fernandes _– watched from his locker. It wasn't like he was an outcast; he could be up there walking with them if he wished. They were all quite good friends, and he even dated Erza once upon a time. But he stayed by his locker and admired the blonde beauty like the rest of the student body.

The reason he stayed there? Well it was because he was afraid of making the wrong impression on his crush – _Lucy Heartfilia, _the _Princess_ of the school, the beauty walking before him.

* * *

><p>Jellal sat in his seat, staring at the blonde a few seats before him and completely ignoring the babbling teacher. He let out a tired sigh, why wouldn't she notice him as more than a friend? He was the perfect gentleman, speaking kindly and with manners, bowing slightly when greeting her, allowing her inside rooms before him. What kind of girl doesn't like being treated like a lady? He had many fan girls, but sadly, she didn't seem to give a damn.<p>

The schools bell rang and Jellal decided to finally tune in, just in case there was a test coming up he didn't know about. "And that ends our Friday lesson everyone! I hope you have a lovely weekend and make sure you study hard for your exam next Tuesday!" The bubbly teacher, _Miss McGarden_, exclaimed while packing up her equipment. Everyone started filing out of the room.

Jellal let out another long sigh; _another exam, really?_

"Stop sighing like an old man, the ladies don't like it." Loke's voice brought Jellal out of his despair. Brown eyes left his desk and travelled to the three males before him. "Loke, Natsu and Gray… What can I do for you?" Jellal asked with a forced smile, not really in the mood for acting like a gentleman.

"You know, if you want _her_, you're gonna have to stop with that '_perfect gentleman_' crap." Gray stated with a bored look, taking a seat in the desk before him. "What are you talking about?" Jellal asked while tilting his head, his smile faltering a tad. Natsu let out an uninterested sigh, grabbing the blue-haired males' attention.

"Cut the crap, even I understand what Gray is implying and I practically flunk every class. Someone who only gets the highest grades should be able to comprehend." The pinkette said and Jellal's eyes slightly widened at his choice in vocabulary. The pink-haired teen continued explaining. "We're talking about Lucy. It's quite obvious you have a crush on her and if you want her, you're gonna have to stop being such a gentleman."

Jellal raised a blue brow. "Why? How could I be affecting her opinion of me by acting _pleasant_?" Loke face-palmed before thinking of what to say. "Look, Lucy was raised in a high-class area where everyone was _pleasant_. Her whole life, everyone has been _pleasant _towards her and she in return acted _pleasant_ towards them. She doesn't want any more _pleasant_! She desires your typical 'bad boy' and that is why, if you want a chance with Lucy, you are going to have to **cut the gentleman crap out**. _Comprende, idiota_?"

Jellal twitched, was Loke mocking his Spanish heritage? "_Sí__, lo entiendo._" He spat with irritation. The three boys looked at him in confusion. "Whoa, calm down there. I'm not some Spanish-wiz, mind speaking English for us?" Loke said with a smirk knowing it would irritate the boy before him.

"If you don't know Spanish then don't speak it in the first place, _idiota_. I said, 'yes, I understand'. But regardless, what am I going to do? I don't exactly know how to act like a 'bad boy'; it wasn't how I was brought up to act." Jellal spoke in frustration, running a hand through his spiky blue hair.

The three boys smirked with determination in their eyes. "We'll teach you then. We've got till 6:30 tonight to turn you into a badass. 'Cause at 7, you're going to a party and you're going to show Lucy just how bad you can be." Natsu said while rising from his chair.

"Why are you three doing this?" Jellal asked, suddenly suspicious. Gray looked at him hard in the eyes before a smile – not a smirk – subsided on his lips. "Because you'd be good for Lucy. We trust you not to hurt her, we know from your personality that you never would. Now stop with the questions and let's go."

"Go where, we should be heading to our next class. We are already going to be late." Jellal stated while packing up his equipment. "Haha! We're going to skip of course! I mean, that's what a 'bad boy' would do anyhow." Natsu teased Jellal, firing up for their new challenge; turning a gentleman into a bad boy.

Jellal just sighed before mumbling a 'whatever' and following the three out. "Let's go shopping~!" Natsu cheered – in a rather feminine way – and received a punch in the face from Gray.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure?" Jellal said uncertainly as the four boys stood before a piercing shop. "Oh come on! You have a tattoo but you won't get a piercing?" Gray complained after arguing with the blue-haired man for ten minutes.<p>

"But what if I turn out like Gajeel?" Jellal screeched as he thought of the multi-pierced man. Natsu let out a booming laugh. "Don't worry; you won't turn out a hideous as him!" Natsu stopped laughing as he felt a shiver run down his spine. What if Gajeel found out he said that? He would be attacked and pierced by that metal-freak. Imagine the horrible piercings Gajeel would inflict on him!

The other three males went inside the piercing parlour, leaving a shivering Natsu and his thoughts behind.

* * *

><p>"Wow! They surprisingly suit you!" Loke exclaimed as Jellal finished getting poked and pierced. "What do you mean surprisingly? You didn't actually send me in here without thinking about how they would suit me, right?" Jellal questioned as he stared at his reflection.<p>

The left side of his face now adorned a bottom-lip piercing; his friends were contemplating getting him 'snake bites' –whatever they were- but had chosen to just go with one, much to his satisfaction. His earlobe was now pierced twice on his left and three times on his right. His ear piercings had silver studs placed in while his lip piercing was a smooth black ring. Honestly, Jellal thought he looked pretty hot.

"Huh? I mean, of course we knew they would suit you. We wouldn't have sent you in there without knowing! Haha…" Loke avoided Jellal's curious stare. The three boys – Natsu, Gray and Loke – admired their specimen for a few minutes. "Well you do look a lot more _badass_ now. Time for the clothes, seeing as your hairs fine."

_**[A/N: His hair is smoking! God I love Jellal's hair…]**_

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what's wrong with the clothes I already have…" Jellal asked his companions while walking down the numerous clothing isles. "Nothing's wrong with them. We just want you to look especially <em>bad<em> tonight, and a dress shirt and black slacks aren't going to cover it." Natsu prompted while flicking through a clothes rack.

Natsu stopped his searching. "You know… I feel incredibly girly all of a sudden… Are guys meant to give other guys makeovers?" He questioned the other three with a raised brow. Silence fell between them as they all suddenly felt rather _gay_.

Loke forced out a cough breaking the silence. "I don't think it really matters if you're a girl or a guy… Lets… Let's just get this over and done with, quickly." He said while grabbing random clothes and shoving them into Jellal's arms. "Change. Now. The faster this is over, the more manly I'll feel."

* * *

><p>"And so we end up buy a dress shirt anyway… Honestly, are you guys trying to waste my money? I have heaps on these shirts at home!"Jellal said in an annoyed tone. "Yes, you might have other dress shirts but you don't have <em>that<em> dress shirt. Plus you definitely didn't have those jeans before. Just stop complaining." Gray mumbled as they finally left that godforsaken clothing store.

"You would be complaining too if it was your money! Though I do admit, those jeans are rather nice…" Jellal stated while glancing at the clothes in his shopping bag. "Alright! We have finally finished, with those clothes and piercings, you are sure to look like a bad boy! I guess this is where we part now, seeing as we are done here and I just saw some lovely looking ladies by the food court. I'll see you all at the party tonight. Good luck Jellal~!" Loke sang before leaping towards the spotted beauties.

The three remaining boys said goodbye and took their leave.

* * *

><p>Night had appeared and the stars had risen. A nearby clock read 6:45pm. Jellal was currently pacing before a mirror, suddenly feeling rather anxious. <em>Do I really look alright? What if I'm not bad enough for her? God damnit, what if she thinks I look stupid? I'll slaughter them, those moronic so-called friends! Making me look stupid and wasting my money!<em>

_Whoa, calm down~! You'll look fine. These clothes suit you, they said so themselves. Just breathe, make sure everything looks good and go. Your princess awaits you._ Jellal calmed down and glanced in the mirror once more. Giving his reflection a nod, he left his bedroom, walked downstairs and left the house.

His eyes widened as he walked out the door. Before him were Natsu, Gray and Loke. And a taxi. "I'm not paying." Was the first thing that left Jellal's mouth as he spotted the three guys. The three let out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Just get in the taxi you tight-ass." Gray said while hopping inside the car.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jellal questioned after hopping inside. "We just wanted to make sure you looked alright. Couldn't let all that hard work go to waste. You look very cool by the way." Loke stated and Jellal let out a thankful sigh. So he didn't look like an idiot, good.

* * *

><p>People stopped their partying and stared as the four boys entered the house. Most eyes were fixated on one boy in particular. <em>Jellal Fernandes<em>, the gentleman of the school was suddenly looking very badass.

Lucy raised a brow as Erza stopped midsentence. Her brown eyes drawn to something behind Lucy. Raising a blonde brow she turned around to see what the commotion was about. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the four males entering through the main doors. Her hazel eyes scanned over them all but once they arrived at the blue-haired male, they never left.

_Since when did Jellal look like that?_ Lucy's eyes ate up the sight before her.

Jellal stood there with his spiky blue hair and freshly pierced face looking absolutely _**delicious**_. He wore a loose black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and the top few buttons undone, revealing the top of his chiselled chest. A pair of loose denim jeans hung low on his hips, a silver chain clipped onto the left side. Worn out black converse were placed on his feet and a thick black bracelet was exposed on his right wrist.

Lucy felt her throat dry up. Closing her mouth, she turned back around, acting like she didn't even see the wonderful sight behind her. She sipped on her drink; what was in this anyway?

She was suddenly tapped on the shoulder, almost spitting her drink everywhere. Calming herself down, she put on a smile and turned around. She stared into a pair of dark brown eyes. "Oh, hey there Jellal." She forced out, trying to keep her eyes from trailing his body. "Well good even- I mean, hey Luce. How's the party going?" Jellal corrected himself; _which bad boy says good evening? Stupid!_

"Huh? Umm, it's pretty good so far. Did you just get here?" Lucy asked, as if she hadn't just been eye raping him a minute ago, when he first arrived. "Yes I did, but I'm sure you already knew that. Don't think I didn't see you staring at me just before." Jellal leaned forward and whispered in her ear_. Oh my god, did I really just say that? My mother would be disgusted._

Hazel eyes widened at his words. "W-what? N-no! I wasn't!" Lucy stammered out, rather shocked at the blue-haired males sudden change. "Come now, there's no need to lie, Lucy. Now would you like to dance? Standing here and talking is boring as hell." Jellal grasped her hand and pulled her towards the booming music and makeshift dance floor. _I didn't even give her a choice!_

"A-ah! Sure!" Lucy managed to get out as she was dragged along.

"_No, I won't call you baby. I won't buy you daises, 'cause that don't work. And I know how to get you crazy. How to make you want me, so bad it hurts."_

Jellal twirled the blonde-haired girl around, grinning down at her. Lucy managed to regain her composure. "So since when have you acted like this?" She questioned the boy before her. He was certainly not the Jellal she knew. "What are you talking about? I've always been like this Luce. Perhaps if you noticed me a bit more, you would realise this common fact." He answered with a smart-ass attitude. _Just keep this up. You've got the bad boy act in the bag. Honestly, all you're doing is saying what's always been on your mind._

"_I wanna be good, good, good to you. But that's not, not, not your type. So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight."_

Lucy let out a small chuckle deciding to tease the teen in front of her. "Really now? So I've been missing out on all this? Well I guess it's not all that much. Shall we get a drink?" Her drink was long gone, having skulled and chucked it while being dragged around by the male before her.

Jellal raised a brow. _Not that much? Oh, so she wants to play hard to get, eh?_ "I honestly don't care. Why don't you lead the way this time?" A smirk rested on his face as he remembered how he _dragged_ her to the dance floor.

Giving a huff, Lucy turned on her heel and manoeuvred them towards the drink table.

"_I'll misbehave if it turn you on (turns you on). No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong (Mr. Wrong). I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth. I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad), I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you."_

"Is there any alcohol?" Jellal questioned as they stood before the table of drinks. "There's alcohol in all of them but only a small amount. You had to bring your own if you wanted more." Lucy answered whilst pouring herself a cup of –what looked like- alcoholic fruit punch.

"I see… Follow me." He let out a smirk as he made his way through the kitchen and into the laundry. Spotting a small white fridge, he made his way over and pulled it open. Glancing inside, he reached in and snagged two bottles of beer. Lucy raised a brow as he handed one to her. "Stealing other peoples alcohol are we? When did you become such a bad boy?" Her voice held a teasing tone.

Jellal lightly pushed her to the wall. He leant forward until his body melded against hers. His hot, mint scented breath fanned across her cheeks. He leant forward until their lips were centimetres apart. "Why, is it turning you on, Lu~cy?" He moved his mouth away from hers and kissed her on the cheek before pulling away.

Lucy stood there, completely stunned. And slightly disappointed. Why didn't he just kiss her on the lips? And why did she _want_ him to kiss her?

_Hey (hey, hey). Thanks for the number (thanks for the number). I'm not gonna call you (not gonna call you), 'cause that won't work ('cause that won't work). You like to play (play, hey). Hide and go get her (hide and go get her). 'Cause you like me better, (you like me better), when I play the jerk (when I play the jerk)."_

"You're gonna have to do better than that, if you want to turn me on." She smirked as she walked away from him and back towards the dance floor, stolen beer in hand. Jellal chuckled under his breath as he followed after her soon after. _Oh she loves playing hard to get. _

He found her dancing with some green-haired male. They were practically grinding on each other. The sight made his blood boil. A smirk found its way to his face as he spotted a red-haired female standing on the side of the dance floor; _Flare wasn't it? She and Lucy are practically enemies. Interesting…_

Taking a swig of his beer, Jellal made his way over to the red-haired girl. "Hey Flare. Wanna dance?" He stared down at the girl with an enchanting smile. "J-Jellal? Umm, sure why not." Flare answered in surprise.

Taking her hand in his, Jellal led her to the dance floor. He spun her around before bringing her in close.

"_I wanna be good, good, good to you. But that's not, not, not your type. So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight!"_

Jellal glance towards Lucy, smirking once he saw her eyes solely on him and Flare. Turning back to Flare, he raised his beer to her lips, prompting the redhead to have a sip. He chuckled smoothly as some rolled down her chin. Using his finger, he slowly wiped it away.

Flare brought them in closer. "So let me guess, you're trying to make Lucy jealous right?" She whispered in his ear. "Such a smart girl. You don't mind do you?" Jellal whispered back as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Of course not. I'd love to make Blondie jealous, besides I have someone I need to make envious as well." She ran her hands up his chest, her eyes flicking to Lucy and her dance companion; a male with long spiky green hair, _Orga Nanagear_. "Let me guess, you're crushing on Orga right? Well then I guess we'll be using each other." Jellal turned her around so her back was facing him. Flare began grinding up against him; both their eyes were set on the couple a few metres away.

"_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on). No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong (Mr. Wrong). I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth. I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad). I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you."_

Lucy clenched her teeth as she watched Jellal and that slag dancing together. "Ugh, what is he doing?" She hissed out in frustration, weaving her hands through Orga's green hair. "It seems your plan is backfiring." Orga stated emotionlessly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, you are probably better off going over there and taking him away."

"But then he'll win! He's meant to be coming after me, not the other way around." Lucy glared as Flare started grinding upon Jellal. Orga let out a laugh. "You're sounding rather up yourself Lucy. Just give in for once, I can tell Jellal ain't gonna back down any time soon."

"Are you willing to take a punch to the face?" Lucy's question caught the green-haired man off guard. Shaking off the shock from the random question, he let out a chuckle as if knowing what she was going to do. "Why? You gonna give me a kiss? That'll definitely push him over the edge. No, I don't mind taking a punch to the face. But remember our deal; you're doing my maths homework for a week."

Lucy let out a bubbly laugh. Shaking her head, she turned towards him, staring right into his sharp green eyes. "Don't worry; all your homework will be completed. Thanks for going along with this, by the way." She reached her hand up, stroking his tanned cheek. Slowly she leant forward and soon their lips were melded together in an emotionless kiss.

"_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you. And I hate to say this, but I'm stuck on lovin' you. So I pretend that I don't care, I'll stand you up to keep you here. I'll make you hate me, just enough to make you want me."_

Flare and Jellal watched as Lucy turned around and stroked Orga's cheek. "Stop her! She is not allowed to kiss him!" Flare screeched in a low voice. "Don't worry, there's no way I'm allowing this." Jellal said as he separated from the red-haired girl and pushed his way past the dancing people. _This is going way too far. She doesn't even like Orga! Ugh, she is such a sore loser. Guess she can't handle guys teasing her back. Stupid Lucy…_

Jellal placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, tearing her away from Orga's lips. Bringing his other hand back, he punched the green-haired male straight in the face. He let out a smirk as Orga stumbled back. Turning to face Lucy, Jellal grabbed her wrist and once again dragged her away with him.

"_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on). No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong (Mr. Wrong). I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth. I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad). I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad). I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)."_

Jellal pulled her onto the outside porch. "Why! Why did you have to kiss him? You know I like you, I _know_ you know! Do my feelings mean nothing to you or something?" Jellal almost screamed in frustration. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger. He looked down at her, her eyes were calm and she was smiling, _smiling!_

"I know you like me, I've known for a while now." She said calmly and it only added to the rage inside of Jellal. "If you knew then why did you play with my feelings? All you had to do was reject them or accept them! It's not that fucking hard Lucy." _Why did she make me do all this? Does she like toying with me?_

"I did it because I wanted to test you. I wanted to know how far you were willing to go for me. Because honestly, I don't want some guy who is going to give up on me easily, I've had enough of those douche bags. So yes, I was playing with you and I'm sorry, but if you aren't willing to chase after me, then you're feelings for me aren't real are they?" She screamed at him, getting sick of seeing that hurt in his eyes, that anger too.

She was and had been hurt too! If he can't deal with the fact that she won't just accept anyone into her heart, then obviously she isn't the girl for him. She didn't want to be hurt again just because some guy gave up on her! Because some guy found someone easier to love!

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Searching for an answer, searching for feelings.

"_I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you."_

Jellal grasped the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. Tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, he was soon exploring her sweet mouth. They kissed long and passionately. Jellal pulled away for air, resting his forehead on hers.

He let out a low chuckle. "I got a _makeover_ for you. Was _poked and pierced_ for you. Was pulled around by three idiots who decided to make me into a bad boy, _just for you_. I punched one of the muscliest boys in the school because I couldn't stand seeing you _close to him_. I stole some randoms' beer because I was trying to make you believe I was _bad enough for you_. I've been _mentally criticizing_ myself the whole night because of how brash and un-gentleman-like I've acted just because I was told you _liked bad boys_. _**For fuck sake woman**_, I'm pretty sure I would do anything for you. **I love you**."

Lucy let out a bright laugh. "I love you too." She mumbled against his lips before claiming them once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that was surprisingly long. It was a rather weird story, I must admit. I can't really decide if I like it or not… Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**Now, I was asked if I read the Fairy Tail **_**Manga**_**. I do indeed, I don't even really watch the anime, so –whoever you are– now you know! I would really like to know the pairing you wanted, so please tell me :D**

**Also, I was requested to do a NatsuxLucy… I guess I can't say no can I, ha-ha! I mean, I don't necessarily have anything against the couple – except for the fact that it's incredibly cliché and annoying – I just really don't like writing – or reading – NaLu. But I'll write one for you anyway! So, that'll probably be the next pairing. Don't get upset/annoyed if the story sucks, I did mention I wasn't good a writing for NaLu, I usually need to at least like the pairing to be able to write for it.**_** This is why I will never be able to do JuviaxGray – because I would honestly rather gouge my eyes out, chop my hands off and slowly bleed to death. Teehee.**_

**I'm in a rather sadistic mood right now. I really feel like writing about death and blood and guts and death :D Maybe I should write the next chapter of my zombie apocalypse story… But its 3:09am to be exact and I'm far to fucking tired plus I have school tomorrow.**

**This is me signing out! Review or not, I don't mind! Hope you enjoyed and all that crap!**

**Less Than Three,**

**May x**


End file.
